Speed Hall Of Fame
The power of ghosting short quotes has brought about some incredibly quick races from some of our fastest racers. While a race in the 200s is considered inhumane by some, the majority of the top 10 fastest races of all time (excluding stenographers) are actually in the 300s. In this list, we decided to include the scores as they are recorded in the replays of the races. Replays offer a more accurate testament to the racer's actual speed because the racer's ping to the TypeRacer server is not taken into consideration. Players are also limited to only one spot on the list in order to prevent one player from dominating it entirely. As of September 2018, together nine unique racers have achieved a 300+ score on four different quotes. 10. Newkeyboardlove's 255/299 On January 21, 2018, the racer hailing from India hit an astonishing 299 on the wildly popular Friends quote, "They don't know that we know they know we know." Amazingly, Chris even recorded his ground-breaking race: Well-recognized for his dreadful intercontinental ping, MaximumChris has been outspoken about the issue of lagged scores among competitive ghosters. With just a mere 1 wpm away from the revered 300 wpm benchmark, he is humorously known for leaving without a trace after achieving his score. He also maintains his own YouTube channel here. 9. Alpha_Panda's 281/301 On January 6, 2018, the 15-now-16-year-old calisthenics athlete broke the 300 barrier on the popular Revolver quote, "There is something about yourself that you don't know." (submitted by Pentalon). With a premium donation thanks to Vielle, Alpha_Panda has made wonderful growth and is now considered to be among the fastest TypeRacers on the main track today. As evident from his 220 WPM score on 10FastFingers, second only to Sean Wrona, he has simultaneously established himself as more than just a burst typist. Alpha_Panda's YouTube channel is home to his great athletic challenges and his 220 run. 8. Modest_Ked's 298/307 Just after midnight on September 8, 2018, the 17-year-old Pennsylvanian achieved a swift 307 real-speed score on the sleeper quote, "If you think that you are going to love something, give it a try." (submitted by Volhosis). This score left other scores on the quote in the dust, and established his position as the only racer to achieve a 300+ score on a quote without the word "know." 7. Florentine's 301/310 On November 16, 2017, the 25-year-old Californian and the only female on the list did exactly what she does best on TypeRacer: breaking records. This time, she took the #1 spot on the quote, "They don't know that we know they know we know." What more could be said about the venerable Kathy Chiang? She is one of the few TypeRacers that has been so frequently compared with legends such as Sean Wrona and Izzy, all the while making it seem like a walk in the park. Kathy has a Twitch channel and YouTube channel where she posts her impressive feats. 6. Vinniwooh's 283/318 On July 18, 2018, the Canadian typist made our #6 spot by achieving 318 unlagged on the popular quote "They don't know that we know they know we know." Despite his modest tendencies, Vinni is one of the few racers who has achieved a 300+ real score on two different quotes. His ability to achieve scores in the 300s despite having bad starts further vindicates his strong bursting capability. 5. Deroche1's 312/325 On May 16, 2018, the Seattle, Washington native and TypeRacer legend eclipsed his previous record on the quote, "There is something about yourself that you don't know." (Submitted by Pentalon). Michael is among the most cherished players on TypeRacer. Since January 2015, Michael has raced tirelessly setting marathon records and typing records, as well as accumulating an unprecedented 240,000 races in the process (as of July 2018). Michael has a Twitch channel where he occasionally streams TypeRacer. 4. Volhosis' 302/338 On July 20, 2018, the 16-year-old Californian and youngest on the list pummeled his previous 322 score on the quote, "Perhaps if you know you are insane then you are not insane." (Submitted by Modest_Ked). Although he didn't record this particular race, he does have a video of himself typing 309 on the quote here. Over the course of his time on the site, Volhosis has certainly created a name for himself thanks to his agility on both the main track and ghosting quotes. Volhosis has a YouTube channel where he sometimes posts new typing videos. 3. Mostlynonquit's 321/339 On December 26, 2017, the 20-year-old typist from Illinois set a spectacular score on the quote, "They don't know that we know they know we know." Renowned for his blistering starts, Mostlynonquit, or Taran as he is more commonly known, took the number one spot on the quote from, you guessed it, Michael DeRoche. Coming from the 10FastFingers community in July 2017, Taran quickly made a name for himself on TypeRacer with amazing ghost scores. Taran runs a Twitch channel and YouTube channel where he posts his accomplishments on both TypeRacer and 10FastFingers. 2. Erniechiew's 310/352 On February 24, 2018, the 25-year-old Malaysian racer and computer scientist took the site record after his run on the quote, "They don't know that we know they know we know." Ernie took the community by surprise when he achieved a 287/325 score on the same quote in early November 2017, provoking suspicions of cheating. He subsequently provided video evidence. Since then, Ernie has repeatedly broken his own records and has now settled for this latest record. Or has he? 1. Sharoop's 354/370 And now, the current site record. On September 20, 2018, the 19-year-old from California made TypeRacer history when he typed the quote, "They don't know that we know they know we know." Henry Zhou is an absolute madman. He is the first burster to seriously consider breaking the 400 WPM barrier. Beating Ernie's unlagged speed by 18 WPM and his lagged score by 44 WPM (with no thanks to Ernie's distance from the TypeRacer servers), Henry did the unthinkable. Although he didn't record this race, he has a 306/323 race recorded here. Category:Blog Posts